Cupid's Sword
by Saturn2
Summary: Haruto is kidnapped by a samurai's ghost. Rating for one citrusy scene.


AN- I only wished I owned Haunted Junction. However, I do own my new character used in this story.  
  
Cupid's Sword  
  
Hojo Haruto was the last one to leave class and trudge slowly to the Holy Student Council room. His day was so long and exhausting that even the crucifix around his neck felt like it weighed a ton. Haruto slowly opened the door to the council room and pulled it quietly shut. "Konichi wa, Kaichou," Nino's tiny voice greeted the older boy. "Konichi wa, Nino- kun," Haruto said and looked around, "where are Kazumi and Asahina? "They are on special business for me," the familiar booming voice of the Chairman chimed in, popping through a wall. "If they're out, may I go home?" Haruto asked. "Of course, is something wrong Haruto? You don't look well." The Chairman replied. "Hai, hai just a little worn out," Haruto was already on his way out the door, waving as he left.  
  
Haruto walked out of the school, towards his home. As he walked, he thought about his day. To start off, his teacher had harassed him once again about the Red Mantle. Things only got worse from there. Since there was no work for the council, the chairman had made Haruto clean his office. Then, Haruto couldn't even pay attention in his classes. With a big sigh, he turned the corner and almost walked into the blade of a sword. Haruto stopped immediately and looked to the owner of the sword. A tall girl with dark black hair was holding the sword, resting it at the nape of Haruto's neck. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke, "Are you the Kaichou of the Holy Student Council at Saitou High?" She glared at Haruto, her piercing gaze intimidated Haruto, but he soon found his voice, "H-H-Hai, I am." This girl smiled evilly, "Then your life is mine." Haruto turned to run but the girl quickly moved to block his escape. Finding his senses, Haruto backed away a little, "There's trouble at the school! Everyone assemble on the double! WELCOME!" The president of the Holy Student Council raised the badges high over his head as the seven sprits of Saitou High came to his aid. Then Haruto whipped into his Minster's robe. The girl jumped back, still pointing her sword at Haruto, "so, you had allies? Well, that still won't save you! Hyper Sword!" The girl then pulled her sword back and charged, swinging her sword at the sprits, taking out Red Mantle, Sotou and Bones, Mirror Girl, and Hanako. "Giant, go get her," Haruto ordered the massive human to attack. The Giant ran forward and after a few tries, kicked the girl. "Alright, we won!" Haruto concluded. "I don't think so," a voice said behind Haruto. "Kaichou, she's right behind you!!" Nino shouted. Haruto turned around and backed away from the girl. She glared up at Haruto and said, "This game is over. Hyper Sword!" Nino and the Chairman were helplessly taken out with a few swipes from the skilled swordsman. Haruto shrunk back as the girl came over to him and grabbed his collar. "Your mine now." Haruto stared into the girl's strong gaze. "Kaichou!" a voice rang coming around the corner. "Asahina, Kazumi- kun!" Haruto shouted and tried to twist free from his captor's grip. "Hanako-san!" Kazumi rushed to the side of the injured toilet ghost. Asahina rushed to the side of her own Nino, who said, "Asahina-chan, she was too much for us" and then slowly passed out in Asahina's arms. "I don't have time for this!" the girl shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Hey, let him go! What do you want with him?" Kazumi yelled. "None of your business!" Then the girl took the hilt of her sword and hit Haruto over the head, knocking him out. "Kaichou!" both Asahina and Kazumi yelled. The girl smirked and stated, "He's mine now." And with a puff of smoke both her and Haruto disappeared. "Where did they go?" Asahina asked, with her young Nino-kun in her arms, asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, Haruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room with only the bed he was lying in, a bedside table with a lamp, and a small dresser across the room. Haruto sat up as a wave of pain passed through his head. Memory came back to Haruto as he remembered the sword girl, and her strength. Looking more closely around the room, Haruto found a rack of small swords hanging on the wall. Then Haruto had an idea. If he could knock the girl out, then maybe he could find a way out of here. Haruto opened the door a crack and saw the girl, sitting on the floor, polishing a sword. Her back was to Haruto as he crept out and hit the girl over the head with the hilt of the sword. The girl wobbled under the blow, and with a soft groan, hit the floor. Dropping the sword, Haruto charged out the door into the forest beyond. Haruto noticed he shoes were gone as the rocks on the path started to cut into his feet. All the sudden, Haruto fell on the path to his knees. Calling the school sprits had drained Haruto of his energy. A soft growl in the bushes took Haruto's attention. Before he knew it, Haruto was surrounded by a pack of hungry looking wolves. Haruto felt for the badges on his chest, but they were gone! The girl must have taken them while Haruto was asleep. Sensing that his death was close at hand, Haruto did the only thing he could think of. Haruto clasped his hands together and started to pray. Oh please God, what have I done to deserve such an early death, Haruto thought hard as if just praying could save his life. Unexpectedly, someone came rushing down the path, striking at the wolves with a sword. Frightened, one wolf came and bit down on Haruto's arm. Haruto screamed, shocked out of his prayer. The sword capped the wolf on the head and it took off with the rest of the pack. Adding to his fatigue, the loss of blood started to make Haruto lightheaded. The last thing Haruto saw as he lost consciousness was a figure standing over him holding a familiar sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Asahina paced back and forth in the Holy Student Council Room. First, her Nino-kun was hurt in the fight and that girl had taken Haruto away. The Chairman floated in with a bandage on his head. "Kazumi-kun, Asahina-san; I know of the girl who took Haruto." Kazumi sat up straight and asked, "Who is she? Do you know what she wants with him?" "What she wants with him no; but I do know where she might have taken him. First of all, she not a human, she's a ghost. Her name is Sakura. She was a vicious samurai sprit who hates to be alone for any time, even in death. When she was alive, she was considered to be a lone wolf samurai, a ronin. However, due to this treatment, no one realized her talent and shunned her from society. But, she died so long ago that I don't know why she is appearing now." The Chairman put a tired hand to the wound on his head. "But what does she need or want Kaichou for?" Kazumi asked. "I have no idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room blurred in and out as Haruto tried to focus his vision. He remembered being rescued by someone in the woods, but how did he get here? He sat up; he was in the same room he was when that girl had captured him. But, oh no, Haruto thought, the figure in the forest must have been that girl. Haruto went to smack his forehead, but his hand wouldn't move. He looked at he hand, only to see that it was handcuffed to the bedpost. The color drained form his face as the doorknob rattled and the door slowly started to open. The girl walked in with a large tray on her shoulder. She set the tray on the floor and sat on the edge of the Haruto's bed. "It's good to see you up; especially when you're not whacking me over the head." She had a gentler tone in her voice and the fierce scowl that was on her lips was replaced by a sweet smile. "Why did you handcuff me here?" Haruto asked, already knowing the answer. "So you wouldn't get away." She said with that same smile on her face. When she saw the look on Haruto's face she said, "Hey, don't be so sad. I could've cuffed you to the couch, but you got my bed instead," She traced a finger along his chest and laying her head down on it. Haruto gasped and felt his nose start to bleed. Then she grinned evilly and started to slide her hand down the middle bone (AN- is that a bone?) of Haruto's chest. As he went lower Haruto started to freak out, "No, nooo!! Stop!! EekK!!" Blood dripped from his nose but he made no movement. "Please, no, stop," Then Haruto snapped altogether," Don't rape me!!! Oh god, stop!!" But Haruto stopped screaming and looked down. The girl had frozen in her place and was looking strangely at him. "Rape?" She asked, "What are you talking about? I was just trying to get to your arm." Haruto sweatdropped and looked again. The girl had pulled the covers down only as far as his arm. A distinct blush spread across both their faces. He looked deeply into the girl's confused gaze and asked, "Who are you?" She smiled, "My name is Sakura. And I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable by the cuff, but I can't have you running out there with the wolves. But," she smiled sweetly, "If we can earn each other's trust, then maybe we can make an exception. Now let's see," She started to gently unravel the bandage on Haruto's arm. Haruto grimaced as he saw the huge bite mark on his arm with caked blood all around. "Wait here," Sakura said and went into the other room. "Where could I possibly go?!" Haruto yelled as Sakura came back in the room with a mortar, pestle, and a strange weed in her hand. Sakura spread the now creamy leaf on the wound. It had a minty smell and felt good on his swollen arm. Sakura looked at Haruto, "You probably should take a bath." Haruto blushed as she undid the cuff and lifted him out of the bed with, to Haruto's surprise, relative ease. " I don't want you to walk yet, you're still weak from your little adventure." Sakura carried Haruto out of the house and around the back. There was a smaller cabin behind the house that was the bathhouse. Sakura pushed to door open and headed inside. The bathhouse had a large spring with a tree growing in the middle. (AN- If you've seen Tenchi Muyo, it's a bathhouse like that) A long fence traced along the edge of the spring. Steam rose from the water, making the room rather steamy. Sakura put Haruto down by the edge of the spring. "Here's towels and soap and when you're done there's sake over there." She pointed to each item, but Haruto was still a little nervous. "But, where are you going to be?" Sakura put her finger against her chin in thought. "I know," she said, "I'll sing so you'll always know where I am. Samishita dake desu…" she kept singing as she slowly backed away and out the door, closing it behind her. (AN- she sings the Haunted Junction theme song) Haruto took off his slightly torn minister's robe, folded it neatly, and eased himself in the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Asahina Shrine, Asahina kneeled in front of the temple's sacred fire, clasped her hands together and asked, "Sacred fire, hear my plea. Please let know, who is this Sakura, where is she holding Haruto?" The fire flashed, Asahina opened her eyes and charged out of the room. She ran up to the door, slid it open and ran to where Kazumi sat on the entrance steps to the temple. Asahina slowed to a walk and looked at her Buddhist friend. Kazumi, who was usually full of life, sat slouched with his head in his hands. Asahina then realized how much Kazumi missed his best friend. Asahina sat down beside him and put an arm around him. Kazumi looked at Asahina with a sadness in his azure eyes that could stop a train. But she cheered up when she whispered in his ear, "I've found him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kokolo no balance su wo. Kowi no sei de kuju shitteru," Haruto started to sweat as he heard the singing get louder and closer. The singing reached its peak and the door slowly opened. A pile of clothes slipped in and the door closed again. Haruto, now filled with curiosity instead of fear, he wrapped a towel around himself and waited for the singing to die down. When it did, he carefully stood up, testing his legs. They seemed to hold out okay and Haruto cautiously limped over to the pile by the door. Haruto fell to his knees by the pile and found a note attached to it. It read: Here are some clothes, don't worry they're clean. Change into these and bring me that robe of yours to wash. ~Sakura. Haruto picked up the pile and examined it. It was a summer style kimono, like he had seen Sakura wear. It was blue and simple. Haruto held it up to himself for fit, and it looked like it would fit well. After getting into it, he folded up his robe and limped out of the bathhouse. He found Sakura in the front of the house, sweeping the fall leaves and still singing. He leaned up against the house for support and limped over to her. "Suki yo, suki… oh you're out, you know," she said with a sly smile, "I would've come to get you. Are your legs feeling better?" Haruto was overcome with her concern and replied, "Yes thanks, but still a little weak. I read your note, here's my robe." He handed the tattered mess over to her. "Thanks. I'll sew this up and wash it for you." She said, "Hey, that fits you pretty well. Good thing too, it's the only kimono that a boy would wear." She giggled and blushed. Haruto blushed and looked at his feet. Sakura laughed more and started to walk back towards the house. "Come on, let's go eat," she called over her shoulder. Haruto slowly began to wonder if this was the same girl who had tried to kill him when they first met. Haruto walked into the house and saw Sakura making sushi and getting it ready. Haruto inhaled deeply and asked, "What did you bring me here for? I don't seem to be treated like a prisoner." The knife she was using clattered to the ground. She bent over the counter and looked at Haruto. Haruto was taken aback by her gaze. Her eyes glistened with hurt. "Y-You want to leave?" Haruto answered, "Well yeah, but…" Sakura rushed over to Haruto and snapped, "Y-you can't leave me alone! Don't you like me?" Her eyes shifted between rage and hurt. "Haruto, I need to tell you something. I…" All the sudden a huge rumble shook the entire house. Sakura ran to the window and peered out. She glared at Haruto, " Your friends have come to try and save you." Her face set into a stern scowl as she grabbed a long sword from the wall and marched out. Haruto heard his friends yelling for him and asking where he was. Haruto slowly walked out of the house. Kazumi, Asahina, and all the school sprits were with them. "Haruto-kun," both Kazumi and Asahina yelled. He simply stared at them, as if they were from another world. Kazumi rushed up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "What's wrong with you?!" Haruto just stared at his friend, "What did she do to you!? Why won't you answer me?" Sakura broke up the two " I did nothing to him. Haruto's staying with me. Hyper Sword!!" Sakura went to slash at Kazumi. Haruto rushed forward and stood in front of Kazumi, arms stretched wide. Slashes of blood spurted form points on Haruto's body. Sakura abruptly stopped and stared. The sword fell from her hand and landed on the ground with a soft thump. She barely held back tears as Haruto's eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed into Kazumi's arms. "Kaichou!!" Asahina shouted and ran toward her injured friend. "Haruto-kun!!" Kazumi yelled and hugged the head of his best friend. "K-K- Kazumi," a weak voice, muffled slightly, rang out in a coarse whisper. "Haruto-kun," Kazumi loosened his grip on Haruto's head and listened intently. "She's just lonely, like me." Haruto turned to Sakura, who had collapsed on her knees, sword laying next to her, "She just wanted to stay with someone," Kazumi flashed his gaze between Sakura and Haruto, " But how can you be so sure?" Haruto sat up a little, holding his middle. "Because she was so nice when I was here. I knew that the first impression she made; was just to get me here." Asahina burst in, "But she tried to kill you!" Haruto coughed, "No. She knew I would've never come if she had simply asked me. So she had to be more persuasive than that. Right?" Haruto turned to Sakura, who too, had been listening. "H-Hai," she replied weakly, " I was always alone and timid when I was alive. When I died, I seemed to find my other, open side. I've been dead for so long, it's hard to supply for human needs again." She stood up. A smile passed over her lips as she walked over to Haruto and held his hand. "Also," she started , "I've rediscovered a new emotion I've never felt before," She leaned close to Haruto and whispered, "love. What I wanted to tell you before Haruto was that, aishiteru Haruto-kun. I'm sorry I've caused you trouble, Haruto- kun. I know that you can't stay here with me. But if no one is here, my dimension will vanish, and I will too. Please tell me that you return the feeling." She looked to the hurt boy lying in his best friend's arms hopefully. Haruto nodded, a full blush spread across his face. Sakura smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Haruto's lips, gently pulling his shoulders into it. Kazumi and Asahina watched as Sakura's ghost disappeared into Haruto's body. All the wounds and blood disappeared as well and Haruto opened his eyes, the blush still tinting his cheeks. The house and landscape vanished, leaving them in the same place they were before this ever happened. "What the…" Haruto started, standing up. "We're…" Asahina looked around, "…back home." Kazumi stood up, "But how?" "Without her being there the place became nothingness, just as she said it would." The Chairman floated between the three teens. "Haruto was still confused, " But where is she now?" A familiar giggle rang through his head; I'm where I said I'd be. Sakura, Haruto thought. Yup, I'm in your soul now Haruto-kun. I have a ghost inside my mind, Haruto thought. And I'm in love with her. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" ~Owari~  
  
AN- Whee! I fixed it!! Now there's not too many plot holes!! I hoped you enjoyed the changes and R/R. ^.^ ~Saturn 


End file.
